Suki-chan
|producer = Tsunku |Last = Asu wa Date na no ni, Imasugu Koe ga Kikitai 2nd Indie Single (2009) |Next = Otona ni Narutte Muzukashii!!! 4th Indie Single (2010) |Cover2 = Sukichan-dvd.jpg |Caption2 = Single V }} Suki-chan (スキちゃん) is the 3rd indie single by S/mileage. The CD was released on November 23, 2009 under the Good Factory Record label. The Single V was released on January 2, 2010. This single was originally sold at Hello Pro Egg events like the rest of S/mileage's indies singles. When it did debut onto the Oricon Chart, it reached #159 weekly selling a reported 399 copies. Tracklist #Suki-chan #Suki-chan (Instrumental) Single V #Suki-chan (MUSIC CLIP) #Making Eizou (メイキング映像; Making the Video) Featured Members *Wada Ayaka *Maeda Yuuka *Fukuda Kanon *Ogawa Saki Single Information ;Suki-chan *Lyrics and Composition: Tsunku *Arrangement, Programming, and Guitar: Itagaki Yusuke *Dance Choreographer: YOSHIKO TV Performances *2012.12.24 M-on! Special Live Girlpop *2013.06.16 Hello Pro Kenshuusei no Tadaima Kenshuuchuu! - Kaneko Rie Concert Performances ;Suki-chan *Hello! Project 2009 Shinjin Kouen 11gatsu ~Yokohama Fire!~ *Hello! Project 2010 Winter Kachou Fuugetsu ~Mobekimasu!~ *2010nen Hello Pro Egg Norimen Live 2gatsu *Special Joint 2010 Haru ~Kansha Mankai! Mano Erina 2 Shuunen Totsunyuu & S/mileage Major Debut e Sakura Sake! Live~ *Hello! Project 2010 Shinjin Kouen 3gatsu ~Yokohama Gold!~ *Hello! Project 2010 Summer ~Fankora!~ *S/mileage 1st Live Tour 2010 Aki ~Devil Smile Angel Smile~ *Hello! Project 2011 WINTER ~Kangei Shinsen Matsuri~ B kkuri Live *℃-ute & S/mileage Premium Live 2011 Haru ~℃ & S Collaboration Daisakusen~ - S/mileage, ℃-ute *S/mileage 2011 Limited Live "S/mile Factory" *Hello! Project 2011 SUMMER ~Nippon no Mirai wa YEAH YEAH Live~ *S/mileage Concert Tour 2011 Aki ~Gyakushuu no Mini Skirt~ *Hello! Project ☆ Festival 2011 *Hello! Project 2012 WINTER Hello☆Pro Tengoku ~Rock-chan~ *"S/mileage Best Album Kanzenban ①" Hatsubai Kinen Special Concert *Hello! Project Tanjou 15 Shuunen Kinen Live 2012 Natsu ~Ktkr Natsu no FAN Matsuri!~ (part of a medley) *S/mileage Live Tour 2012 Aki ~Choi Kawa Banchou~ *Hello! Project Tanjou 15 Shuunen Kinen Live 2013 Fuyu ~Bravo!~ (part of a medley) *Hello! Project Haru no Dai Kansha Hinamatsuri Festival 2013 *S/mileage 2nd Original Album "② Smile Sensation" Hatsubai Kinen Event *Naruchika 2013 Aki ℃-ute x S/mileage *S/mileage Live Tour 2013 Aki ~Smile Charge~ *S/mileage Live Tour 2014 Haru ~Smile Charge~ *Hello Pro Kenshuusei Happyoukai 2014 ~Haru no Koukai Jitsuryoku Shindan Test~ - Inaba Manaka *S/mileage LIVE 2014 Natsu FULL CHARGE ~715 Nippon Budokan~ *S/mileage Concert Tour 2014 Aki ~FULL CHARGE~ *Hello! Project 2015 WINTER ~HAPPY EMOTION!~ *ANGERME Starting Live Tour 2015 Spring *Hello Pro Kenshuusei Happyoukai 2015 ~Haru no Koukai Jitsuryoku Shindan Test~ - Shimano Momoko *ANGERME STARTING LIVE TOUR SPECIAL @ Nippon Budokan "Taiki Bansei" (part of a medley) *ANGERME First Concert Tour 2015 Aki "Hyakka Ryouran" *Hello! Project Hina Fest 2016 - Country Girls, Tsubaki Factory *ANGERME Concert Tour 2016 Haru "Kyuui Ittai" *Hello! Project COUNTDOWN PARTY 2016 ~GOOD BYE & HELLO!~ *ANGERME Live Tour 2017 Haru ~Rin~ *Hello! Project Hina Fest 2017 - Hello! Project *Hello! Project 20th Anniversary!! Hello! Project COUNTDOWN PARTY 2017 ~GOOD BYE & HELLO!~ - Nakanishi Kana, Katsuta Rina, Murota Mizuki, Kamikokuryo Moe, Kawamura Ayano *Hello! Project Kenshuusei Happyoukai 2019 3gatsu ~SUN~ - Hello Pro Kenshuusei, Hello Pro Kenshuusei Hokkaido, BEYOOOOONDS *Hello Pro Premium ANGERME Concert Tour 2019 Haru Final Wada Ayaka Sotsugyou Special Rinnetenshou ~Aru Toki Umareta Ai no Teishou~ - Wada Ayaka, Oota Haruka, Ise Layla (part of a medley) Oricon Chart Positions Total Reported Sales: 399 Trivia *"Suki-chan" is the nickname given to the boy the girls like. Additional Videos Smileage - Suki-chan (MV) (Dance Shot Ver.)|Dance Shot Ver. Smileage - Suki-chan (MV) (Close-up Ver.)|Close-up Ver. External Links *Discography: **Single: S/mileage (archived), Hello! Project, Tsunku.net **Single V: S/mileage (archived), Hello! Project *Wikipedia: Japanese *Tsunku's Official Comments *Lyrics: Suki-chan cs:Suki-chan da:Suki-chan de:Suki-chan es:Suki-chan fr:Suki-chan it:Suki-chan ja:スキちゃん Category:ANGERME Singles Category:1st Generation S/mileage Singles In Category:2009 Singles Category:Indie Singles Category:4 Members Line-Up Category:2010 DVDs Category:ANGERME DVDs Category:2010 Single Vs